The End, The Start, or Both
by Chinry
Summary: A one off story that crosses over my two larger Sonic stories, 'Internal Combustion' and 'The Dangerous Innocent'. Sonic and Amy face parenthood, and years later their daughter learns of a secret kept from her. An epilogue and prologue, depending on what you chance reading.


_I needed a thicker prologue and epilogue between my two larger Sonic fictions, so here we have it. Just a quick one shot that places all our hero's before the events of 'The Dangerous Innocent'...and a small taster of the aftermath. This isn't a vital read, but I wanted to get it written._

 _It isn't vital to read the other stories, but this may seem rushed without having read 'Internal Combustion'. This work is a scene setter, so events are covered quickly because they are not vital in the grander scheme._

 _Boom Universe. The Dangerous Innocent is multiverse, hence the change in category._

 _All characters belong to Sega, bar my OC's, Nula and Brant_

* * *

To say Sonic the Hedgehog had a perfect life would have been putting it mildly. For five years now he had been a 'hero for hire', a freelance guard or bouncer or decoy, whatever the situation and the pay check called for. He still battled with Eggman on occasion, but for both him and the ageing Doctor it was now more for sport than anything else. Once Sonics world had expanded beyond his little village, he could no longer keep himself cooped up inside his bubble.

He still loved his village of course. It would always be the home he would gladly come back to after every mission. Tails had built a state-of-the-art laboratory to perfect his technological advances just inside the forest. Zooey had moved in with him a couple of years ago. She was a nurse, travelling to the city and back each day. On occasion she brought a patient home with her, a mid way point from leaving the hospital to being able to go home. Domestic rehabilitation she called it. She had always had a good heart and a caring spirit.

Knuckles, for all his faults, ran a fairly successful gym on the beach front. The locals used it through the week, but of a weekend he was inundated with city folk who came to top up their tan and muscles. Some mocked his lack of common sense, but after Rouge had helped set up his finances nobody was able to take advantage. He was liked, and though his fighting days were over he still guarded the village like he owned it. He liked to keep it pristine for his white bat.

Rouge was not part of their world, but they were working on making her a permanent feature. She had first visited their universe nearly a decade previously, and had fallen in love with the place. It was the only world, she said, she ever felt completely relaxed in. However she still loved being a spy, so for the time being she still worked for G.U.N in her own world, visiting them when she could.

Much to the annoyance of Sticks, who even after all this time did not trust outsiders. She was still mostly feral, living on the edge of reality but remaining a saviour to the villagers. She was part of the scenery and also a loyal guardian. Her crackpot theories got her in to trouble often, but nothing she couldn't get herself out of. She was fiercely independent, but as the drop of a hat would make time for her best friend, Amy Rose.

Amy Rose. She became Mrs 'the Hedgehog' when she was still a teenager, but Sonic knew there would be nobody else for him. Their romance had suffered a rocky start, but it had made him all the more determined to keep her by his side. He had missed her when she went to University, but knowing that ring was on her finger he didn't fear losing her. They made a home together, and though at times they could both be away from it, they delighted in being back. After qualifying as an Ancient Languages expert, Amy would disappear to archaeological sites to translate any texts discovered. Given Sonic had to leave for weeks at a time too, he accepted losing her to piles of mud.

Now she was coming home however, he was feeling as excited as a kid on their Birthday. He could have his romantic moments, and he had scattered rose petals on the bed, hoping to knock every one of them off by morning. He missed her cooking and her laughter, and by this point he was practically craving her touch. Making her moan was one of his greatest joys.

* * *

"Sonic," she giggled loudly, "will you put me down! I need to shower!"

He was carrying her over his shoulder, "Why? I'm only going to get you dirty again."

She kicked her feet but carried on laughing, "I've have been digging and sleeping in a tent for three weeks! Remember all those phone calls where I complained about my cold bathing facilities?"

"Four weeks Ames," he said, putting her down, "four very long weeks. I really want to show you how much I've missed you."

He kissed her. He could feel the sand in her quills and smell the dust on her fur, but she still tasted delicious. She allowed his hands to wander all over, until she gently pushed him away with a groan.

"Four weeks? I've lost track of time. Okay, let me get four weeks of mud from under my claws, and then I am all yours."

He smiled, "Mine and mine alone."

The ring on her finger was traditional and a socially acceptable mark of their union. The subtle scar on her scruff was years of him biting down on her during their love making, a primal moment between the two of them. It cemented them in the most chemical sense.

Years ago, she had once been bitten by another. Shadow had marked her the fateful summer she had first come in to heat. The markers instinct took over, and Shadow had been bound to protect her. They had briefly been lovers, but Shadow hadn't marked her then, knowing her heart belonged to Sonic all the while. The bite had occurred to send a chemical message to Sonic, who had been buried by his dark side and ready to kill both Shadow and Amy. That one, tiny bite had saved all of them that day, but Sonic had sworn he would never lose her again. The fear that rippled through him now and again, surged the animal in him to make sure her scar would never fade.

This night however, he wanted to face her. He desired nothing more than watching her face twist and turn as he thrust in and out of her. She gasped his name repeatedly, one hand buried in his quills while the other grasped on to the pillow below her head.

"Amy," he gasped, "am I okay...okay to...?"

She opened her eyes and locked them on to him. She seemed to be thinking over it for a moment, before she smiled deliriously and purred, "inside me."

He came, holding her gaze as best he could while stars flashed before his eyes. She looked in pain, but he knew it was the waves of her own orgasm rocking her lithe body. As he rested his weight on top of her as they both recovered, he felt something spark in the back of his head. It was like a flash of a thought, or a fleeting memory. She seemed to feel the same confusion, holding him to her for longer than was usual, like a panic had set in and she was gripping on to reality. When he was finally released, he lay by her side and wrapped his arms around her. They didn't say a word.

* * *

His feet were what made Sonic the fastest thing alive. His legs would go before his brain had even told them to. By the time he stopped running he was miles from home, and it had taken him physically shouting at his body to 'stop' before it actually did.

He was gasping for breath. It wasn't physically exhaustion, it was panic. Only moments ago the world had come crashing down around him and with his physical excursion stopped, he was now processing the news.

Pregnant. Amy was _pregnant_. With both of them away here and there they had miscalculated when she would be in season. She was already in heat when they had made love that night. She had been eager for him, but they had put that down to so much time apart. Her body and his libido had made idiots of both of them.

He tried to picture her face as she had told him, but he had run away to quickly to take it in. Now he was stood on the edge of a cliff over and angry sea. Jumping back several paces from the precipice, Sonic yelped in fright. He hated water more than anything, so his brain really must have been addled to have brought him here. To him, that rough sea felt like the edge of the world, the brink of utter chaos. Exactly what he was facing.

No...no, how could he think that? What had he done? The woman he loved had just told him she was carrying his child and he had run away like a spoilt brat. The very first sign of his perfect world changing and he had bolted. Pathetic excuse for a hero, for a _husband_.

He could repair the damage still. He would deal with his own brain later, but for now he had to get back to her. Fighting through the guilt, he forced the largest smile he could on to his face, as he made his way back home. When he burst through the front door she was almost stood in the same spot she was before. There were tears in her eyes. He despised himself.

He wrapped her up in a hug and whirled her around, laughing, "I can't believe it! I'm really going to be a Dad?"

"Sonic stop or I'll throw up," she squeaked. He put her back down as if she were a china doll. There was a baby inside her, he had to remember that now, a tiny little...baby.

"Yes," she said, "yes, you are. Are you...? I mean...you vanished pretty quick..."

"Excitement!" he blurted, "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, I don't jump for joy...I run!"

He was overselling it. Looking in her eyes all he knew for certain was that he loved her with every fibre of his being. He was terrified, he was angry at himself too, but creeping just at the edges of all his doubt was fascination. He placed a hand on her still flat stomach, and tried to picture himself as a parent.

The thing was, he just couldn't.

* * *

Amy sat by the waterfall she used as her hideaway. Her swollen feet were mercifully cooled by the water, but the sound of the splashing liquid made her want to pee. Being awake made her want to pee, lying down made her want to throw up, birds chirping made her cry, no longer being able to do much of anything made her angry.

Sonic had gone for another run. Each time he was 'just going for a run' it took longer for him to come back. She wasn't much fun to live with it was true, but she knew the impending birth was putting a strain on them both. While he could at least ignore the inevitable for a bit, she was very heavily weighed down with it.

"I'm starting to wonder Bud, do you come to me or do I come to you?"

"I had no idea you were lurking back there. It has been nearly a year since I last saw you."

"Yet the moment I come back to your world, I find you here waiting for..."

He had approached from behind, so when he finally came to stand by her side, the large bump had caught him off guard. She looked up at him slowly, not wanting to see the look of disappointment or disgust in his eyes. It was neither of these things she found in his eyes, but rather an almost child like curiosity, mixed with perhaps, a touch of sadness. He sat himself down next to her.

"I have been gone a long while," he sighed.

She snorted, "A year for me must feel like a day to you. But in all fairness, a day to me feels like a year now."

"I am sorry. If I had known..."

She turned to him and smiled, "You've nothing to be sorry for. The last time Rouge was here, bump was still barely visible and we didn't tell her. It didn't seem right for you to find out from her anyway."

His hand moved towards her, but he hesitated. She took hold and his wrist and drew him in, until his palm rested carefully against her stomach. With perfect timing, the little life inside her gave a swift kick. Shadow looked in awe at her. She had never seen him look like that.

"She likes you," Amy chuckled.

"She?" he asked, shifting himself closer so both hands were on her.

"I'm only guessing," Amy admitted, "but I think so. Sonic thinks it's a little boy...when he does dare think about it."

She didn't mean to let it slip out, but her mind was a mess and she was exhausted. Shadows face changed from curiosity to anger in a heartbeat.

"He better be treating you right," he snarled, moving one hand from her stomach to her cheek. She almost shed a tear again.

"He's just scared Shadow, but he won't admit he's scared. Look what happened the last time he was."

"Dark Sonic is what concerns me. If he lets that demon take him over..."

"That was different. This is...logical fear I suppose. I'm scared too. It's just natural."

His face twitched, but after a few silent seconds he rested his head on her bump. For the briefest flicker of time she wondered what it would have been like to carry Shadows child instead. Exhausting she imagined, but the way he admired her might have made every second worth it. Of course, it was very unlikely he even could father a child. His DNA was still mostly, a mystery.

"I can hear both your heartbeats," he sighed with a peaceful contentment. She smiled and placed a hand on his head, stroking his quills.

"Whenever you can drop by Shadow, both of us would love to see you. I want her to know that, no matter where she is, even when she's alone...I want her to know she's loved."

"Bud," he croaked, raising his head, "I can't say how much I can be around. But whenever either of you need me...for whatever reason...I will do my best to protect you. She will be loved, as much as her Mother is."

There was a flash, and he was gone.

* * *

He was the furthest he had ever gone in one run. There was an island in the middle of a lake, cut off from anything else and inaccessible to anyone who couldn't run on water like he could. There was a sense of absolute tranquility and total silence, save for the rustle of leaves through the trees.

Would he ever know peace again? A moment of quiet contemplation was something he hadn't had in a while now. Amy's hormones had turned her in to a monster that would cry or scream at the drop of a hat. She didn't sleep well at night, and she was up and down like a yo-yo. She never tried to wake him up, but he couldn't settle, knowing that she was in discomfort most of the time. They hadn't been intimate for a few months now, and kissing her cheek would either end up with her sobbing or calling him names.

When he wasn't skirting around Amy, he was trying to avoid well wishers. It was great that everyone was so happy for them, but it brought out the opinions in them too. The baby hadn't even been born and they were being told how to raise it. Regardless of the fact none of them were hedgehogs so didn't know how to raise a hoglet, they weren't even giving them a chance to prove themselves.

After difficult discussions, it had been decided Amy would stay at home and Sonic would continue to work. Unlike Sonic, she was able to transfer her work to the homestead. She would miss being on the work sites, but the texts would be photographed and sent her way to translate at home. It wasn't like she wouldn't ever excavate again, and Sonic had promised that he would take over full parenting duty from time to time.

He wasn't even sure he was ready to do half the work. Perhaps the well wishers were right in trying to educate him, what did he know?

He took a deep breath and prepared to try and nap, when there was a spark in the back of his head. It was that same fleeting moment he had felt on the night they had accidentally conceived the mini version of themselves.

He knew. The baby was coming.

* * *

"If you pass out on me as well I will rip your spines out of your head," Amy barked, grasping tightly on to Sonics hand as Knuckles dragged Tails out of the room. That left Zooey and Sticks with the terrified parents. The midwife had been called, but bump was two weeks early and more than ready to break their cell.

"Well, we should have expected they wouldn't be slow about it?" Sonic laughed, tears forming in his eyes as Amy was on the verge of breaking his hand.

"Don't START with me BLUE!" Amy screamed as a severe contraction took hold.

Sticks calmly mopped Amy's brow and gave Sonic a reassuring smile.

"Don't take it to heart," the badger beamed, "she's in unbearable pain because pulling out is the one thing you didn't do quick enough."

He made a horrified croaking sound, but another scream from Amy stopped his protest. He did his best to hide any anguish in his face. He needed to be her hero now.

"Okay Amy, we're nearly there," Zooey nodded encouragingly. She wasn't a midwife, but she had just enough training to cope with the situation. Her calm demeanour had helped put Amy at ease when she realised the midwife would not be there. Sonic had arrived just as the first contraction brought Amy to her knees, and he quickly rallied their friends for emotional support. Tails was still unprepared and had fainted after hearing the first scream of pain. Knuckles had a black eye after getting to close to the woman in labour and had also exited. Sticks on the other hand, was carrying out each task asked of her with ease and with a smile.

Amy sat upright and howled, Sonic on one side and Sticks on the other. He placed a hand on the small of her back and pressed his head to hers.

"Sonic, I'm scared," she sobbed.

"What?" he laughed, "you? Hey come on now Ames, this is nothing. You've got this."

"Everything," she blurted, "I can't be a Mother! I don't know what to do! What if..."

"Stop!" Sticks snapped at her, "don't you dare doubt yourself. That goes for both of you!"

They both turned to the badger and she smiled warmly at them again.

"None of us are born knowing how to be parents. Not all of us are ready. But after everything you two have faced and fought, you gonna let a tiny jumble of spikes beat you?"

Amy gave a weak smile, when the final push came. Sonic held on to her shoulders tight, burying his face in her cheek to give her all the support he possibly could. His Amy, his amazing Amy, his wife. She had gone though so much, and he had been so selfish. If he was going to do this, and do it right, he would have to grow up and do it _fast._ Sticks was right, they could take this head on if they stuck together. Amy gave one final cry, and collapsed back on to the pillow.

She chirped. Sonic had never heard a more wonderful sound. Curled up like a flower bud, eyes closed shut and spines soft as silk, their daughter was passed over to them. The little lilac bundle gave a tiny squeak as she was laid on Amy's chest. While Mother wept, Sonic stared at the pair of them in awe. He felt love pool around him like a hot bath and all fear and doubt momentarily washed away. Sticks passed him a blanket.

"Get her wrapped up. I'll be outside."

With trembling hands, Sonic scooped up his little girl and buried her in a warm bundle. He looked down at her tiny, perfect little features. Her eyes were still shut, but her nose twitched as she took in the smells of her surroundings. Sonic touched his nose to hers, and felt one tear fall from his eye on to the blanket. When he dared to look at her again, worried his heart might very well explode, the little hoglet was open mouthed and letting out a tiny whine.

"I think she's hungry," Sonic laughed, "definitely my kid."

Amy beamed as she took the little one and let her latch on to her breast. Zooey finished cleaning up and left the three of them to get better acquainted. Sonic sat next to Amy on the bed, stroking her head as he watched the tiny life feed. He lay his life at her minute feet, knowing that nothing in this world would ever keep him from his daughter. They were facing the unknown, but they were going to face it together.

"I guess Sonic Junior is out of the question?" he asked quietly.

Amy sighed deeply. It was a contended sound.

"Girl or boy it was going to be out of the question Blue."

"...Amy Junior?"

"Very funny. Almost as funny as Maurice..."

"We don't speak of that!," he exclaimed, before chuckling, "but it brings up a good point. I became Sonic the first time I did a lap of my crib. We'll think of the right name. We can get things off to the right start."

* * *

It had taken twelve years to perfect, but Campanula the Hedgehog found her running feet. She wasn't as fast as her Father, and speed usually came after an emotional outburst. She would clumsily run in no real direction, tripping over herself or someone else, or once when she was seven, straight in to a wall.

She could still be a little uncoordinated, but her parents finally let her go out by herself. She suspected her Dad was never too far behind, and since she couldn't outrun him she would try to hide instead. The village was too obvious, and the beach too open, and the canyon was her Uncles domain. There was something about the woods she didn't like, but if she was going to grow up she was going to face them.

Breaking the treeline, she ran as low as she could to the ground. It was darker than she expected, and she faltered. Fear was a trigger, but she felt it too late to calm it. The adrenalin took over and her legs ran faster than she could think. She hoped Dad had seen her and was about to race in and save her.

No such luck. She could see a thick patch of brambles up ahead but she could not slow down. It was either be scratched to pieces or fall, but at this speed a fall could leave her with a broken limb so she took her chances with the thorns. Mum was going to kill her when she came back with another torn outfit. She closed her eyes and prepared for the sting.

With a rush of air she no longer felt ground beneath her feet. Carefully opening one eye she found herself hovering just above the brambles. The arm wrapped around her waist could only belong to one creature.

"Oh, hi Uncle Shadow," she laughed, glancing over her shoulder to give him a doe eyed look.

"I didn't think you were allowed in the woods yet, Nula," he quietly lectured, easing them both to the ground.

"I can come in if I want to," she pouted.

"Are we running that by your Mother?"

Nula shook her head, "if she knew I'd come in here she'd never let me out again! Please don't tell her Uncle Shadow, pleeeeeeease..."

"Dad?"

The both whipped round to the bushes. From the undergrowth appeared a boy, perhaps a few years younger than her. His fur was almost black in the low light, but she could see it shimmered indigo when it caught the streaks of sunshine through the branches. There was a small patch of tan fur on his chest, and running through the centre of his central bundle of quills, was a streak of red.

Nula stared and he stared back. There was a crackle in her mind, like static on an old television. She didn't even know Shadow had a son, but there was no doubt what his heritage was. Not one creature on their world had quills streaked like that.

"Nula?!"

Her Fathers voice called to her from deeper inside the woods. She looked round toward the voice, but when she turned back Shadow and the mysterious boy were gone. She didn't know much about her parents old friend, given he rarely appeared and it was usually when she had got herself in a mess of some kind. All the same, she couldn't understand why her parents wouldn't have told her about the boy. She was the only hedgehog child for miles, and it could feel lonely, but the right company had been here all along.

Finally her Dad found her, and though he started to scold her she didn't seem to hear him. In her head was a voice, it seemed like it was whispering in her ear but from far away. The static played behind her eyes and she tried to shake it away, covering her head with her arms.

"Nula baby, what's wrong?" Sonic asked, voice changing from angry to soothing in a second. He was angry at himself more than her after all. She shouldn't be in this place.

"Brant," she snapped, out of nowhere, looking confused at the name that had come from her mouth, "Daddy...who is Brant?"


End file.
